dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
King Piccolo (Universe 3)
King Piccolo, or Piccolo Daimao from Universe 3. He was originally one of the major antagonists from the Dragon Ball manga series and anime. He was one of the first few opponents to completely overwhelm the protagonist in a fair fight, and he was represented later on by his offspring, Piccolo. This version of him is from Universe 3 where, through some unknown turn of events, King Piccolo survived and continued his existence beyond that of his Universe 18 counterpart. It is later revealed that he fused with Kami.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 947 Since Kami had to agree to the fusion, it could be possible that King Piccolo faced enemies far stronger than himself, or that Kami, unable to kill himself, wanted to protect the people from inside Demon King Piccolo. Because of Kami's influence, more than half the population of the Earth still lives, whereas the Androids destroyed Earth completely in far less time, suggesting that he does not enjoy killing as much as he used to. Appearance King Picoolo looks the same way he did in the manga, and he does not seem to have aged much. This is most likely because he used the Dragon Balls to wish for eternal youth. Personality So far, Piccolo Daimao has commented little, although he proudly tells Beelzebub that he killed "millions of people" in his home universe.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 493 He showed disinterest in the affairs of the tournament, even denouncing the curiosity of his team members when they are unaware of his identity. While his exact purpose in the tournament is unknown, he may simply be overconfident, or unaware of the level of his competition. Like his Universe 18 , he is very resourceful and ruthless in battle, taking advantage of his opponent's weakness at every opportunity. This is shown where he exploited the Namek's sensitivity to high-pitched noises so as to gain an advantage over Gast, who was much more powerful than he is. King Piccolo even tore off his own ears so he would not be affected by the noise.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 951 History Early Life Much is still not known about Piccolo's history other than the fact he was originally the nameless namek before separating with Kami. He then presumably went on a killing spree with his children before getting sealed by Master Mutaito. The fact that Dr. Raichi annihilated the Saiyans or Baddack not sending Kakarotto to Earth may have assisted Piccolo's survival upon his resurrection. How he got back remains unknown, but he eventually conquers Earth to become the undisputed King. Along with his army of mutant namekian sons, he rules with a iron fist though half of the population still exists. While it is likely he attained eternal youth from Shenron, but it is confirmed he has fused with Kami to become "whole", thus becoming a super namek in the process. Multiverse Tournament First Round King Piccolo, like Baddack, chose to keep his head down during the early rounds. However, he had no problem giving himself the elaborate title "Great Demon King Piccolo", earning him the respite of his opponent, Beelzebub, who claimed to know the King of Demons and believed King Piccolo was just usurping the title.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 491 No one else from Universe 3 (due to their diverse backgrounds) knew King Piccolo's name until the Vargas announced it. He fought Beelzebub from Universe 2, easily defeating him and taking very little damage, as the only real attack that Beelzebub had time to perform was to fire one of King Piccolo´s ki blasts back at him . Second Round After King Piccolo and his opponent Gast Carcolh enter the ring where their first exchange is Gast asking in exasperation if Piccolo could not have chosen a more pretentious name ("Daimao" is Japanese for "Great King") Piccolo recounts by saying that Gast has no right to talk since he named himself after a Namekian Deity. Gast then states that Piccolo should not give him lip, seeing as he knows nothing about Namekians. A fact that Piccolo is all too happy to acknowledge claiming proudly that he is "The ultimate evil, his total opposite." Gast is not impressed with that statement adding that Piccolo is an amnesiac, corrupted Namek and too weak for him. At which Piccolo unleashes his full powerlevel, making the Piccolo from Universe 18 realize that it's not just Piccolo Daimao there: it's the union of Piccolo Daimao and Kami-sama. Piccolo Daimao then unleashes his full might on Gast who effortlessly blocks all his attacks and whaps him away with a single blow to the face. With Piccolo on the floor Gast then acknowledges that Piccolo is indeed strong for a Namek and applauds him on that but he is giving himself too much credit for calling himself to be "The ultimate evil." pointing out that there are beings in the arena who are way worse than he is. Adding that he can still feel that Piccolo has good inside him. Piccolo then blubbers that that is not true, he kills people for fun but Gast then points out the Androids who murder without any emotion, not even fun. He then starts to urge Piccolo to no longer suppress his righteous side, telling him that he know that there's good inside him. But Piccolo has had enough and decides that he'd rather go deaf than to listen to Gast' lectures much longer and rips his own ears off. Piccolo then begins to whistle which causes great distress to Gast, who's super sensitive ears cannot handle the sound. And with Gast plugging his ears, Piccolo begins a barrage of kicks and punches all the while continuing to whistle. Seeing the battle grow one sided Goten remarks that Gast should rip his ears off too. At which Gast grabs Piccolo's face, smothering him and telling Goten that he's searching for a challenge where he can. Making Goten remark in surprise that Gast could actually hear him. Piccolo then breaks free from Gast' grab and resumes his musical assault but Gast flicks him away like an ant, knocking him out and thus winning the fight. Gast then heals Piccolo Daimao before telling him that he has so much promise and that he should think on what really makes him happy: torturing people of having them live happily under his protection, making Yamcha from universe 9 get out a note book and jotting it all down, hoping to use these words to convince the Androids to reform. Third Round After the fight of Uub against Majin Buu, Piccolo Daimao is seen sitting in his quarters raving to Kami about how he cannot corrupt him, he's the ultimate evil and Kami will never again be of any influence. When Babidi's spell hit him and making him swear his alliance to him. Power During the first round, Daimao rolled over Beelzebub while barely breaking a sweat. But like with many other fighters, this was not a very good display of his power as he managed to best Beelzebub with a single hit. Even when Beezlebub redirected one of his energy attacks back at him, Daimao commented that his own attack was not strong enough to harm him, implying that this was not the extent of his power. Upon powering up against Gast in the second round, King Piccolo reveals his true power as well as the revelation of his fusion with Kami. However, it was not enough to even land a single direct blow on Gast, who too was composed of the fusion of Nameks. Even after deploying his tactic to hinder Gast, the super namek easily stops him before defeating him in a single hit. After becoming a Majin King Piccolo grew strong enough to stalemate the Northern Supreme Kai of universe 1, making him somewhere around android 17 & 18 in strength. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A powerful burst of energy that can be fired at various intervals. Used against Beelzebub in the novel. Telepathy: A communicate by just using the mind: Was used against Beelzebub during the novel. Makosen: A two-handed antiquated energy blast that has one blast being used for a distraction, but the second one making contact. Was used against Beelzebub during the first round. Mouth Energy Wave: A powerful bolt of energy that fired from the mouth. Used against Gast Carcolh in the novel. Pokopen: The namekian ability to spawn children from eggs. Was used many times over the years to create his demonic army. Whistling: Upon ripping off his own ears, King Piccolo can create a simple sound through his lips that can easily cripple a fellow namekian. Used against Gast Carcolh during the second round. Fusion: The unique namekian ability to assimiliate willing nameks into your being. Was used to absorb Kami at a unknown point in his universe. Forms Super Namek King Piccolo is a Super Namek thanks to fusing with Kami (Universe 3). In this form he believes himself powerful enough to face Gast Carcolh (Universe 7). Majin King Piccolo gets possessed by Babidi during the third round, which grants him a boost in powers. Just like his other fellow possessed, he has a Majin symbol on his forehead. Trivia *King Piccolo was revealed on Christmas Day. *Unlike Baddack, the reason for King Piccolo concealing himself is unknown. While he may not have hidden exactly, due to being drawn as a silohouette, he was absent in the bleachers during both lunch breaks but may have opted out of it because Namekians do not require solid food. *Before his second match, King Piccolo broke the fourth wall, by mentioning how the match before him had dragged on, and that the chapter was supposed to focus on him. References Category:Namekians Category:Universe 3 Category:Demon Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Magicians Category:Super Namek Category:Second Round Loser Category:Asexual Category:Male Category:Majin